gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Premier
.]] .]] The Premier is a 4-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV. It is the civilian version of the Taxi and the Police Car in GTA San Andreas, but not in GTA IV, and a cousin of the bulkier Elegant, once again, only in GTA San Andreas. Design The Premier strongly resembles a 1991-1994 Chevrolet Caprice (it just has a blocky roof, in fact the roof looks like that of a Holden VK Commodore, strangely enough this car was only sold in Australia and New Zealand) but it might be the '91 or '92 because they fit in the game's time setting; the taillights might have some influence from '92-'94 Crown Victorias. In GTA IV the Declasse manufactured Premier resembles a Chevrolet Cobalt LS Sedan (has different taillights compared to the SS version). The taillights are Altezza-styled, which are more popular in imported cars and custom cars in the United States than domestics, strangely enough, the only other vehicle to feature such taillights is the Huntley Sport. The taillights look loosely inspired by the ones from the 1998-2005 Lexus IS (aka the Toyota Altezza), and there also seems to be some Cobalt influences, however they just seem improvised. The front bumper might be a result of things being rearranged (as Rockstar has done with other vehicles).. According to its badging, it is powered by a 4 liter engine, probably a V6. Performance GTA San Andreas As the GTA San Andreas rendition, its acceleration, speed, and handling are all quite impressive, while the sturdiness and bulk of the chassis render the Premier capable of withstanding heavy damage, making this front-engine, rear-drive beast simply one of the best passenger vehicles in the game. The strong engine, responsive handling, and sturdy frame also make the Premier an ideal car for performing the PIT maneuver and for ramming other vehicles, hence its use as a police car. One interesting note is that performance aspects for the Premier come in in three flavors in GTA San Andreas: mediocre, impressive, and fantastic. The version of the Premier with the worst performance is the Taxi, with modest acceleration and speed, and a heavy, lumbering frame. Next is the civilian version, with its outstanding performance and lighter chassis. Last is the Police version, which is the civilian Premier with a slightly more powerful engine and increased durability, and truly one of the best vehicles in the game. Other variations include the fact that the Taxi is the only front-wheel drive version of the Premier, partly explaining its comparatively poor performance. Furthermore, the San Fierro police car enjoys improved suspension over that of the police car in Los Santos (most likely due to San Fierro's hilly streets). GTA IV The Premier reappears in GTA IV as a compact, four-door vanilla sedan and closely resembles a late 90s Chevrolet Alero it has a 4.0 V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a rear-wheel drive layout. The engine itself is responsive, propelling the vehicle off the line quickly, and giving it an acceptable top speed. Handling is rather good for a car in the mid-sized 4 door class, keeping the Premier stable in most turns, though some oversteer can be felt. THe suspension is rather soft however, giving way to body roll. Braking is adequate, though not as good as other sedans. Crash deformation is below average, with the Premier stalling after only a few collisions. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) * Color * Hood * Exhausts * Nitro (all) * Roof * Spoilers * Wheels * Car Stereo * Hydraulics Gallery Image:Premier-back.png|Rear view of the Premier in Grand Theft Auto IV. nl:Premier Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV